


Realisation

by sienna



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M, Sad, caught out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sienna/pseuds/sienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik get caught out by Moira. Who never realised they had such a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Am embarrassed to admit this was one of my fills from the kink meme. :
> 
> X-Men belongs to Marvel. As always strictly not for profit.

She sees him sitting there, in the common room one night, a leg crossed over one knee and cup of tea in hand. He doesn't notice her, his attention on the book he holds in one hand, eyebrows furrowed. She smiles and made a move to call out to him before she enters the room. After all it was late and by this time everyone was asleep. She couldn't sleep and was in the process of going to the kitchen for a cup of tea when she saw light coming out of the common room. She pulls her dressing robe tightly around her and reminds herself, that good girls did not meet men at night. She shakes her head, pushing back loose strands behind her ears. Why did she even think that? Charles wasn't interested in her. In that way anyways.

However before she has the chance, Charles suddenly glances up and smiles. She stops and smiles back hesitantly hoping she wasn't interrupting anything. She waves and makes a move to step inside the room when Charles turns his head and chuckles at something.

Moria stops and frowns. Was there someone in the room with him? Or was he alone? She gets her answer when she spots a familiar male appear beside Charles.

Erik.

Erik raises an eyebrow at Charles' book. History of Human Genetics during the Middle Ages.

"A bit of heavy reading before bedtime Charles." Erik said amused.

Charles closed the book and placed it on the table beside him.

"I couldn't sleep," Charles confessed. "Besides I been meaning to re-read this book despite the lack of important information. To think that those years before that people like us were thought to be mentally insane...to think that it was the devil calling. You realise how many of our kind had been burnt at the stake?"

"And you decided to read a book and drink tea?" Erik said dryly. "Normally one would drink some heavy drink to knock them back to sleep." His expression then turned sober. "It's human nature to remove what they consider different and strange. That removing the undesirables, will only then a superior race will rise up."

Charles must have heard something in his tone because he placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Erik..."

"And you tell me I shouldn't kill Shaw..." Erik mutters. "He deserves to die after all he killed my mother."

Charles bites back a sigh as he leans back his chair.

"Erik as I told you a few nights ago...killing will not bring you peace." Charles looks up.

Erik smiled grimly. "And I replied that peace was never an option." He looks down at him for a few moments before he moves closer, grabbing Charles' shoulder as he kisses him.

Charles responds by grabbing Erik's arm. They kiss for a few moments before Charles pulls back with a shaky laugh.

"E-Erik, you're going to spill my tea. C-Careful..." Charles scolds. "You do realise these chairs are older than both our ages put together right?" Despite his disapproving tone, he is smiling at the other male, a hint of fondness in his eyes.

Erik clicks his tongue and takes the tea out of Charles' hand and places it on the table beside Charles' book. He returns to Charles' side and grabs the hand that had been holding the tea. He looks at the slender fingers before he raises them to his lips and licks the stray droplets of tea, ignoring Charles' slight hitch in breath and he smiles.

"See? All done." Erik looks up and smirks. "You worry too much Charles."

"Erik that was unnecessary." Charles is scandalised.

"Really now?" Erik smiles before he grabs Charles by his robe and pulls him towards him.

"Er-," His voice was cut off as Erik kissed him.

Moria steps back feeling embarrassed. She's sure her face has gone red by now and she swallows as the scene continues to unfold in front of her. When did Charles and Erik have this relationship? How long has this relationship been going? She bites her lip thinking. There was no change in behaviour between the two although she had heard Darwin mention that the professor and Erik were getting closer as of late during breakfast one time and Raven's knowing expression whenever she caught sight of her brother. She should have realised then.

She steps back and turned away back into the direction of her room. Tea would have to wait. She walks back to her room feeling dejected and feeling the tears at the back of her eyes. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry she thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and criticism welcome.


End file.
